The present invention relates to a radio apparatus capable of downloading predetermined data such as music data from a download site through a radio communication line.
Heretofore, there is proposed a radio apparatus such as a portable telephone capable of downloading music data from a server of a download site through a radio communication line. In this case, the music data thus downloaded may be written in a detachable recording medium, for example, and reproduced therefrom after the downloading.
The above-mentioned radio apparatus may use a battery of a small capacity as a rechargeable battery in accordance with the current in which radio apparatus become more and more compact in size and light in weight. As a result, it is frequently observed that a voltage value of a battery becomes smaller than a threshold value necessary for writing data in a recording medium during music data of a certain piece of music is downloaded. In that case, the downloading should be interrupted, and music data should be downloaded over again from the beginning of the music after the battery was charged or the battery was replaced with a charged battery. Consequently, a communication charge is wasted unavoidably.